ZukAang Week Drabbles!
by The 13th Unlucky Jinx
Summary: A new drabble on a different theme of ZukAang each day of the week! DAY 7 UP! Rated for safety.
1. Motive

**ZukAang Week Drabbles - Day one: Motive**

**A/N: **I honestly have no idea why the heck I thought I'd be able to write a series of drabbles while still writing a story ... *Sighs* Ah, well, life goes on. If you do want to see my story, by the way, it's called 'The Avatar Abandoned' and it's great :) Haha, yes, advertisement in other stories ... Anyways, read on! And leave a review! Love is appriciated!

* * *

Katara knew Zuko had to have some kind of motive for joining their group. Capturing the Avatar, most likely. She didn't buy it. His sudden 'transformation'. And she was going to tell him that.

Just as soon as she found him, anyway. She had looked all over the temple and hadn't seen hide or hair of the banished Prince. She paused in her brisk pace, thinking for a minute. Actually ... she hadn't seen Aang at all either. Kataras eyes widened at the relevation and she ran to the only place she hadn't checked. Zukos' little campsite in the forrest.

Hurridly, she shimmied up the rope they had left there so the group could get in and out of the temple without using Appa every time. She dashed towards the little makeshift campsite, slowing as she heard voices - not angry shouting ones, but more like the tones of a hushed conversation. Confused she crept up to the voices, hiding in the bushes. Making as little noise as possible, she pushed some of the leaves out of the way creating a small peep-hole she could look through.

Her eyes widened in shock as she looked at the scene before her. Aang was sitting in Zukos lap, his head on the older boys chest and the Princes hand was gently stroking his hair.

'We'll have to get back to the others soon, you know ... ' Zuko muttered into Aangs ear.

Aang groaned. 'Five more minutes ... no one will notice ... they think that we'll be practicing Fire Bending or something ... '

Zuko chuckled. 'You do realise that we've been gone for over an hour? And that we missed lunch.'

The Avatar tutted. 'Next time bring something with you then. You said we could come up here to spend some time together without the others finding out about us, so here I am and here you are. If you thought we would spend fifteen minutes having sex and then go back to the group, then tough. We said we were going to spend some time togther, and we are,' Aang pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

Kissing the young airbender on the forehead, Zuko laughed again. 'You're very romantic, aren't you? But it was great sex.'

Katara felt a hot blush spread over her cheeks as she heard the conversation, her eye twitching slightly. Aang grinned as he twisted himself around so he was stradling Zukos lap. 'It was. How about a repeat performance before we go back to the others?' smirked the young boy as he began unbuttoning the Princes shirt again.

Katara stifled a gasp as she scurried away from the two as quickly and as silently as possible. That was about as much information as she needed in one day. Still ... the two boy had fit well together ... the Water Tribe girl decided she needed to do a little more ... _investigation ..._ before she made up her mind about this.

Later, Zuko and Aang turned up at the temple, looking no worse for wear. However, Katara _did _notice a few bruises on Aangs neck, and a couple of scratch marks down Zukos back. When she asked the two boys about their, _ahem,_ injuries, they blushed slightly and said they were sparring and gotten a bit carried away.

Yes, Katara knew Zuko had another motive for joining their group. She just hadn't expected the reason to be Aang.

* * *

**A/N: **Yes, I'm a terrible person, but lets face it: ZukAang is so nommy even Katara ships it! :D Ahaha, more to come over the following week, tell me what you thought so far! Review equal worship and love!


	2. Storms

**ZukAang Week Drabbles - Day 2: Storms**

**A/N:** Yay, Day 2! Thanks for reading guys, special thanks for _VixenReborn _and _things24_ for reviewing! I won't keep you any longer, so here's the second story!

* * *

'You don't love me!' a seventeen year old Aang shouted as he stormed through the halls of the Fire Lords Palace. Said Fire Lord was scurrying after his younger lover as quickly as he could. Zuko wasn't sure what he had done - or more commonly nowadays, what he _hadn't _done - but the two had been having dinner with their friends and suddenly the Airbender had jumped up and ran off, shouting that Zuko didn't love him.

The last time Aang had ran off in a huff like this and Zuko hadn't calmed him down quickly enough, he had destroyed a quarter of the Palace. It was still being fixed.

'Aang! Please, wait!'

'Why should I? You don't love me!' Aang screamed as he threw a fireball at Zuko, who quickly dodged and wrapped his arms around the Avatars waist. 'Let me go, Zuko, leave me alone!' he shouted, thrashing about, trying to escape the strong arms holding him in place.

'Not until you tell me why you're so upset!' replied Zuko loudly, grunting as he took a fist to the stomach.

'I told you, you don't love me!' shouted back the teen, twisting his body suddenly, causing Zuko to lose his balance and land on top of the furious airbender, pinning his arms above his head.

'You know that isn't true. I'm not getting off you until you either tell me what's really wrong or you forgive me for whatever it is you think I have, _or haven't _done,' Zuko said patiently, knowing their friends would be looking for them by now.

'No. Now let me up,' the moody seventeen year old scowled, glaring up at the Fire Lord.

Zuko smirked suddenly. If Aang wasn't going to talk willingly then maybe ...

He bent as kissed along Aangs neck, suckling on the skin slightly. The Firebender smirked again as he felt he lovers heart speed up slightly and his breath hitch.

'Noo ... get offf me, Zukooo ... ' gasped Aang, moaning slightly as Zuko nipped on the skin gently.

'Are you going to tell me what's wrong now?' he asked, staring into Aangs molten silver eyes, loving how responsive the younger man was.

A blush spread across his face as Aang realised something.

'I ... I don't remember ... ' he mumbled, twisting his head sideways so he didn't have to look Zuko in the eye. The Fire Lord rolled his eyes. More often than not Aang had forgotten about what it was that upset him in the first place by the time they got around to sorting it out. He leaned back, letting go of Aangs arms. Without warning the younger man flipped them over so he was stradling Zukos lap. 'You aren't going any where. We've just had an arguement and you _know _I hate leaving an argument unresolved.'

Zuko stared up at Aang, lust and disbelief in his eyes. 'In the middle of the hall? Can't we get back to our room first?'

'No.'

And with that Aang kissed Zuko soundly on the lips, cutting off any further arguements.

_Sure, _thought the Fire Lord. _Every relationship has a few storms, but it needs them to make the good times even better._

And then he abruptly stopped thinking and gasped as Aang did something _incredibly _naughty with his mouth.

----

'They should be around here somewhere ... Aang left a destruction trail a mile wide ... ' Sokka said as the Gaang (minus Zuko and Aang of course) wandered down the hall. Suddenly, Toph stopped, grabbing Sokkas shirt, pulling him back while Suki and Katara nearly fell over trying to avoid stepping on the smaller girl.

'Twinkletoes and Sifu Hotman are around the corner.'

'Then why'd you stop? Lets go and make sure they aren't killing each other!' Sokka said, turning and heading towards the corner.

'Trust me, you don't want to. My feet are blushing and they can't even see it clearly,' Toph replied.

Oh.

_Oh._

The Gaang all turned bright red and walked away as briskly as they could, ignoring the muffled yell that came from around the corner.

* * *

**A/N: **Holy shizzles, I wanted a bit of fluff! o.o; I have a filthy, one-track mind aparently ... *Sighes* Well, I hope you liked it anyways, leave a review! It will show me you love me. :)

It ACTUALLy kills me to do this, but my dad has 'restricted' my laptop time, so I might not be able to complete the challenge every day. D': I will add them all, it just might not be in time. I'm only getting this up because I wrote it yesterday and my sister is letting me steal he laptop this morning.. The same goes for my other story, 'The Avatar Abandoned'. I AM SO SORRY, MY DAD'S A JERK! *Sobs*


	3. Duty

**ZukAang Week Drabbles - Day 3: Duty.**

**A/N: **I am amazed at how skillful I am at sneaking on the computer! :D Sorry if it's kind of short, but like I said, I had to sneak on. :/

Thanks to my wonderful reviewers: _VixenReborn, __Trufflergirl _and_ mentalguru_.

Here's the third story: Duty. Enjoy!

* * *

Aang sighed, looking out over the beach. He was so scared about taking on Fire Lord Ozai. He knew he was supposed to, he knew it was the Avatars duty to save the world and restore peace - but he couldn't help from feeling angry at Roku. If he had of just killed Ozai when he had the chance, then none of this would have happened!

The young Avatar felt cheated. He should have had a normal life, or at least not had the pressure of saving the world to deal with!

Aang let out a frustrated yell, punching a ball of air at a tree, watching as it snapped and toppled over. He heard a small noise behind him, and looked over his shoulder. The banished Prince had come out to see what was wrong. He wrapped an arm around the younger boy, hugging him close as Aang melted into his side.

'You don't have to do it alone, you know,' Zuko murmered.

'I do! It's the Av - ' Aang began.

'I know, "It's the Avatars responsibility," but that doesn't mean you need to feel a sense of duty to do it all by yourself.'

Aang sighed, knowing Zuko was right. He yawned suddenly, feeling tired. Angsting had robbed him of his energy. He turned and smiled at Zuko, pecking him on the lips gently. 'Thank you.'

Zuko stayed on the balcony as Aang walked back into the summer home. Gripping the wooden beam that surrounded the small balcony, he stared out at the beach, much as Aang had done moments ago.

He knew it was the Avatars duty to protect the world. Bu it was his duty to protect Aang, and Agni help any one who tried to stop him.

* * *

A/N: Blerg, so short and sappy. But a bit of sap makes the world that much sweeter. :D Anyway, I like his one, even if it is microscopic (LESS THAN 500 WORDS! D: ). Tell me what you think! I love reviews!


	4. Secret Admirer

**ZukAang Week Drabbles! - Day 4: Secret Admirer**

**A/N:** This is set just after Zuko has joined the group, just so ya know.

Thanks to the following people for reviewing:

_mentalguru_ - Indeed, Sokkas obliviousness keeps the show ticking over.

_Trufflergirl_ - This does sound likely ... I should have posted this for the motives prompt, hahaha!

_VixenReborn_ - Hahaha, I did wonder why you hadn't reviewed! Indeed, Toph is one lucky blind girl. :D I think Sokka just pretended not to get it so he could sneak a peek ;D

_Anitoon3_ - Glad you liked it! I was laughing as I wrote it! xD

_Anon_ - I thought that was a 'Toph'ish line. :D It made me laugh too.

* * *

**Notes**

A note was slipped under Zukos door. Curiously, he walked over and picked it up, reading the elegant flowing script.

_Zuko,_ The note read,

_I need to speak to you. I have many things that should not be left_  
_Unsaid._

_Meet me beside the fountain, after everyone is asleep._

_Your Secret Admirer._

Zuko snorted, crumpling the paper up and burning it. No doubt it was from Sokka, winding him up or Katara wanting to tell him to leave the group.

From the window, Aang watched sadly, a lone tear slipping from his silver eyes.

----

**Jealousy**

Zuko glared at Kataras back as she left some food for himself and Aang on a table, smiling shyly at Aang before she left. The two boys had been training all morning and were tired.

Aang shifted around, catching Zukos hastily hidden glare. The young Avatar grinned.

'What?' the Prince asked innocently.

'You're jealous.'

'Ha! I'm not _jealous, _I'm just angry because she's blantanly _'in love' _with you,' Zuko replied venomously, biting into an apple.

'She admires me, and she likes me, but we're just friends,' Aang said, brushing off the teenagers comments.

Zuko snorted, calming down slightly. He knew even if Katara did like Aang (and she did, no matter what he said), the monk would never act on it. He was Zukos and Zuko was his.

'When can we tell the others? I'm sick of keeping us a secret,' Zuko said, biting his apple again, chewing it, both he and Aang knowing that what he really meant was '_When can I stop Katara from thinking she has a chance with you?'_

Aang just rolled his eyes and ate his fruit.

----

**Notes (Alternate Ending)**

A note was slipped under Zukos door. Curiously, he walked over and picked it up, reading the elegant flowing script.

_Zuko,_ The note read,

_I need to speak to you. I have many things that should not be left_  
_Unsaid._

_Meet me beside the fountain, after everyone is asleep._

_Your Secret Admirer._

Zuko snorted and tossed the note on to the table beside his bed. If it was Sokka winding him up, Zuko would make sure he got revenge, and if it was Katara, he just wouldn't care - the female water bender was way too hormonal and moody.

(Timeskip - dehdehdehdehdehdehdeh!)

Zuko stalked towards the fountain, a scowl on his face. Still scowling he sat on the edge of the fountain, waiting.

And waiting.

And waiting.

He must have been there nearly half an hour. Scowling, he stood up, turning and walked off. Aang dropped down from the ceiling silently. He had wanted to talk to Zuko, to tell him how he felt properly, but he couldn't - he wasn't brave enough. Sighing, he sat on the fountain wall, where Zuko had sat until a moment before, and tipped his head into his hands, crying.

Aang nearly jumped out of his skin when a warm, muscled arm wrapped around his shoulders, a hand resting on his knee. He looked to his side and practically had a heart attack as Zukos amber eyes greeted him.

'Zuko! I - I,' the young airbender stammered, his face flushing bright red.

'It's okay. I know.'

The pair didn't say anything else. They just sat there in each others arms.

* * *

**A/N: **I just had so many ideas for this chapter! :D I thought I'd write my three faves and see what you guys think! Happy fourth day of ZukAang! *Dances the ZukAang dance* :3


	5. Warmth

**ZukAang Week Drabbles - Day 5: Warmth**

**A/N: **Thanks to the following people for reviewing! (Wow, I need to think of something better to say)

_Trufflergirl - _Yay, ZukAang dance!

_things24 - _Oh, well, anon reviews work too!

_VixenReborn - _Jealous Zuko IS cute! :D

_mentalguru - _Poor poor people everywhere! And fluff is good for your skin.

_foreverhiddenbylight - _Thank you! Glad you liked it so much!

* * *

Aang sighed as he lay next to Zuko. Close, but not quite touching. He could feel the heat radiating off the ex-Prince as he slept.

Sighing again the boy rolled over, facing the sleeping form of Zuko. Aang hadn't wanted to, he really hadn't, but it had happened so gradually.

Aang was in love with Zuko.

The young Avatar knew it was wrong, somewhat sick and twisted, even slightly perverted, but spirits, he couldn't bring himself to care. He just needed to be near to Zuko. During the day, he did it by showing friendship to the surly Prince, at night he did it by sneaking into Zukos room and lying next to him, just feeling his warmth.

Aangs eyes closed as he allowed himself to think about what he would do after the war.

He would stay for Zukos coronation (for there was no doubt he would be Fire Lord) and then, with the world at peace again, Aang would tell Zuko exactly how he felt. He needed to. Gyatsu always said love was the most pure and beautiful emotion, and should always be expressed, whether showing love for creation by not harming anything or by marrying the one who made you truly happy. And then, once Zuko knew ...

Aang wasn't sure. Would the Prince return his feelings? Or would he leave Aangs life for good, disgusted? The Avatar knew what he would do, if he was Zuko.

He shuffled a bit closer to the sleeping Prince for a while knowing that this might be the last time in a long time he would be this close to him. Tomorrow ... on the day of Sozins Comet ... that's when the fate of the world would be decided.

Aang sniffed, sad at the thought of never seeing Zuko again. He would try to carry on if that happened, but he didn't know. Could he? He might have to. Aang wiped his eyes, clearing away any stray tears that had gathered, before slipping off Zukos bed, away from the warmth that seemed to come from only the Prince, and into the cold night air of the Ember Island home.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, I know that the night before Sozins Comet, they weren't at Zukos home on Ember Island, but I shall say they were, for soft mooshy purposes! Again, another short chapter, but my ideas were suckish and unoriginal. Meh. Anyways, reviews are loved, so leave one! :D


	6. Scars

**ZukAang Week Drabbles - Day 6: Scars**

**A/N: **Aww, ZukAang week is almost over! This chapter is kind of sappy and emo-y, but yeah. There's suicide and stuff, don't like don't read. Sorry.

Thanks to the following people for reviewing!

_Anitoon3 - _I know, right? I'd love Gyatsu to be my dad, hahaha!

_VixenReborn - _I thought it was sweet. :) Aang always worries about stuff, so I figured, why not this too?

* * *

Aang let his head rest against the cool tiled wall. Tears had run down his cheeks, but now he didn't have any left. Instead salty tracks were all that adorned his face.

Zuko was his life. He loved him _more_ than life. From his sulky 'I-don't-care-when-people-are-looking-but-when-I'm-alone-I'm-actually-really-sweet' attitude, to the way he moved when he was Firebending.

They had been a couple for almost five years. Everyone had expected them to last forever. Especially Aang.

But a week ago, Zuko had left him. There was no reason, no explanation. They just broke up.

Ha. Broke up. That was an apt phrase. Because Aang felt like he was breaking. Every little piece of him, shattering slowly into tiny fragments, to be spread across the surface of the world.

Because life without Zuko wasn't worth living.

Aangs vision faded for a minute, before it snapped back into focus. Sighing, he picked up the blade he had clutched in his hand, and finished carving the words into his arm.

_Zuko._

On both arms, across the skin of his legs, painstakingly scratched the right way around on his stomach and chest. _Zuko. ZukoZukoZuko. _Just so when they found him they would know who he belonged to. When the Fire Lord had taken away his love, he had taken away Aangs life. He couldn't live without him. So he wouldn't.

His arms were shaking as he finished the 'O' on his left arm. The knife slipped from his grasp, clattering on the floor.

Aang heard footsteps coming towards the bathroom, where he lay in a growing pool of his blood. Zuko walked into the room, stopping short when he saw Aang laying there.

'KATARA! GET IN HERE QUICK!' Zuko shouted, running to Aang. The words had sounded muffled and far away. Aang smiled softly, weakly. If he was going to die, he was glad to know the last thing he was going to see would be Zuko. He could die happy now.

Katara came into the bathroom and muffled a scream behind her hand as she pulled some water out of a tap and began healing Aangs battered body.

Aang stretched his smile as he saw the cuts form scars. Zuko would be with him forever now. He had to be.

Black started to eat at the corners of Aangs vision. He had lost too much blood. Oops.

Sorry Katara. Sorry Toph and Sokka and Suki and all his other friends.

Sorry Zuko.

But a world without Zuko, isn't a world he wanted to live in. So he decided not to.

His gaze travelled down to his arms, legs and chest, looking at the scars that had formed thanks to Katara. His breathing slowed and he didn't feel connected to his body. Aang felt his consiousness fade as his eyes rolled back, eyelids fluttering shut, body slumping.

He was marked forever now.

Beautiful.

Scarred.

Forever.

_Zuko._

* * *

**A/N: **Aww, poor Aang! I feel totally evil for writing this, but I had to! T.T PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I nearly cried while I was writing this! Leave me a review so I know if you loved or hated this. I know I hated me writing it. IT'S JUST SO AANGSTY! D':


	7. Chapter 7

**ZukAang Week Drabbles - Day 7: Liquor**

**A/N: **NOOOOOOOOO! ZUKAANG WEEK IS OVER! *Sobs* As you saw the last prompt is liquor and I have had a few ideas for this one. :) So tell me what you think of them in a review!

The first one is set in the series in the future, the second one is AU set in modern day and everyone is the same age-ish (Because I said so) and the third one is again set in the series in the future.

Thanks to my ONE reviewer *More sobs* Luner Hale! I love you! And yes, the last story was sad - very sad. I nearly made me cry! :'(

* * *

**Amber**

Aang was slumped against the wall of his room. The seventeen year old was completely wasted, yet he was still knocking back slugs of whiskey from the bottle clutched in his hand.

He didn't know when his problem started. He was sad and depressed and lonely, and when he had gone to a bar one night with his friends, someone had offered to buy him a drink. It made him forget. So he kept drinking. But as it continued, he needed more and more of the whiskey to forget. And even now, almost so drunk he couldn't lift the bottle to his lips, he couldn't forget.

Aang made a noise like an animal in pain, throwing the bottle across the room, the glass shattering into tiny fragments, the amber liquid falling to the floor.

He needed to forget. But he couldn't. It wasn't normal. It couldn't be. Besides, he was married and had a child on the way. Aang couldn't spoil that.

Aang himself was supposed to have a family by now, or if not, he should at least be married. But he wasn't. He had thought about it, but he couldn't do that to Katara. It just wasn't fair. He couldn't be with someone he didn't love. But he couldn't be with the one he did love. Because Zuko was almost a father. He was in love with the Fire Lord.

On reflection, Aang had realised why he drank the whiskey, and why he couldn't forget.

The liquid he downed was amber, the same colour as the Fire Lords eyes. He drank to get as close to Zuko as he could, but at the same time, he couldn't forget because of the amber liquor taunting him, almost saying _'You can't have what you want'_.

No, Aang couldn't forget. But sometimes, just before he collapsed from having too much to drink, he thought that he didn't really want to forget.

----

**Spin the Bottle**

Four of the five teenagers were giggling madly as they stumbled into Aangs room. The five teens, friends for as long as they could remember, had got their finals results back, and all of them had passed. In celebration they had all gone into town and then they _might _have taken their celebrations a bit to far. Toph, the sensible one, hadn't drunk anything, knowing it would be up to her to get everyone home.

'Let's play Spin the Bottle!' Sokka said randomly.

The other drunk teens agreed while Toph just grunted, sitting down anyway. Katara put a mostly empty tequilla bottle in the middle of the circle of friends and span it.

There was a series of good natured laughing and drunken teasing as Toph had to kiss Sokka, Sokka had to kiss Zuko and Aang had to kiss Katara.

The bottle landed on Aang and Zuko blushed, him being picked a second ago. The group knew the two liked each other, but both of the boys refused to act on it.

'Hahaha, Aang, you know you and Zuko are the seventh pair!' Sokka giggled like a crazy person. The two boys looked at each other in confusion.

'SEVEN MINUTES HEAVEN!' Katara cried, shoving the boys into Aangs closet, shoving a chair under the door handle so they couldn't escape. 'You can come out in seven minutes!'

The two siblings collapsed on the floor in a laughing fit and even Toph had to smile.

In the small closet, Aang forced himself to sober up slightly as his body was forced so close to Zukos.

'I ... erm ... Well.'

A blush spread over both boys faces as they looked at each other in awkward silence.

'So ... Wha-' Aang started to say until he was cut off, a warm mouth pressing over his. His eyes fluttered shut and he hummed in his throat, wrapping his arms around Zukos neck, he knees almost buckling as Zuko pressed him against the wall, deepening the kiss.

Their tongues tangled and Aang moaned at the taste of Zuko. He tasted like burning wood and mint, with a slight taste of the alcohol they had been drinking earlier.

Aang smiled slightly against the lips pressed against his. This was going to be a fun seven minutes.

----

**Dresses and Undressing**

Zuko was almost the colour of a tomato as he finished pulling on his outfit. Challenging Aang to a drinking contest was _not _one of the better ideas he'd had while they'd been going out together. Who knew the younger man could hold his drink so well?

And of course, there was the matter of their bet.

Zuko had been the one who had suggested it, obviously expecting that he'd win. The bet was, the one who lost would have to dress up in womens clothing. And give the other a strip-tease.

Again, not one of his best ideas.

He tugged the bra straps that we digging into his shoulders. This, Zuko felt, was quite possibly the most humiliated he'd ever been in his life. Sighing, he pushed open the bathroom door, and into their shared bedroom. Aang was lying on the bed, bored. He glanced up as he saw Zuko enter and his mouth flopped open.

Zuko looked ... _beautiful. _The black skirt he was wearing hung low on his hips and showed off his long white legs. The shirt was a deep crimson red and hugged his figure perfectly - not to mention the black bra strap that had slipped down over his shoulder, highlighting the pale skin.

Zuko felt his cheeks flush even redder. 'What?'

'You look ... ' Words failed the young Avatar as he sat up and pulled Zuko against him, kissing him deeply, fingers dusting over Zukos exposed hips.

'I take it that you like the outfit then,' Zuko said, still blushing, but a lustful gleam had entered his eyes.

'I like you no matter what you wear,' Aang replied, grinning as he lay back on the bed, tugging Zuko down on top of him.

As they lay together later, the clothes of both boys scattered around the room, Zuko smiled slightly into his sleeping lovers neck. He might have to try and get Aang drunk more often, if this is what came of it.

* * *

**A/N: **No, sorry, no lemon. :'( I couldn't work it in properly without it seeming random. BUT now it is the holidays and I have 2 weeks off to work entirely on my multi-chapter fic. :D So yeah, leave me a review, and tell me what you think!

Don't forget to pay homage to the awesomness that is ZukAang at least twice a day! Any less isn't good for you!


End file.
